The Demons of Seattle
by Geminangel
Summary: Crossover with Buffy. The gang come to Seattle and become involved in the war between transgenics and the humans. Buffy falls for Alec, but then an old flame turns up and nearly ruins everything.


This story is set during Season 2 of Dark Angel and shortly after Season 7 of Buffy. Tara nearly died but Willow managed to save her, and then Buffy went after Warren and had him arrested. Willow did not go crazy and kill him. Season 7 didn't really happen. The First didn't build an army and there are no potential slayers that the gang know of. Sunnydale was completely destroyed though, and the gang have all moved up to Seattle because they heard that there was a lot of Demon energy there.  
  
The Scooby gang become involved in the war between transgenics and the humans. They help the transgenics fight against the Familiars. Buffy falls for Alec, but then an old flame turns up and nearly ruins everything.  
  
I own neither Buffy nor Dark Angel, but if I did I would never have cancelled Dark Angel.  
  
Any feedback greatly appreciated.  
  
**The Demons of Seattle  
**  
Chapter 1 - Meeting and Greeting  
  
It had been a typical day for Max. She had arrived at work an hour or so late and then done just five runs before calling it a day. After that she had gone over to Logan's to give him a disk she had stolen the night before and he'd invited her to stay for one of his run of the mill, culinary miracles. Then she hit Crash with her friends, which was where she was now, sitting at her usual table with Original Cindy, Sketchy, who was trying very hard to drink himself into an idiotic stupor, and Alec who was complaining about his latest favourite subject, women who didn't shave.  
  
"Every time I'm getting busy with a girl, getting a little physical, I remember Mary-Sue, the Hair Woman. It felt like rubbing my leg against a prickly bush. Urhh," he shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Hey Alec, at least you and that bush have something in common," OC began. Max smiled knowing what was coming. "You're both pricks," Cindy finished.  
  
"Hey, I'm very sensitive you know," Alec told her, trying his best to look hurt, cute and puppy-like at the same time.  
  
"Yeah and I like chilling my time with a six-foot white boy," OC exclaimed.  
  
"You never know, I could rock..." Alec began suggestively, but OC interrupted. She had just seen a friend of hers in the crowd.  
  
"Hey Willow," she cried, delighted.  
  
"Original Cindy," yelled Willow running across the bar to greet her friend. After they had hugged, Cindy introduced Willow to her friends and they all sat down.  
  
"So, Willow, how do you know Cindy?" asked Alec, half hoping it would be just as a friend and half hoping that they had had kinky-lesbian sex.  
  
"I met her at a bar a couple of years ago," Willow said absently as she looked over her shoulder towards a group of people standing in the middle of the bar and looking a bit lost. "Is it ok if my friends come and sit with us?" she asked the group.  
  
Alec took one look at the gorgeous blonde standing in the group and said 'yes' before his brain had even had time to process it. As usual it was it was a different part of his anatomy doing his thinking for him.  
  
"Cool, I'll just go get them," Willow scurried off leaving Max a chance to quiz Cindy.  
  
"So, a potential love interest?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"She bats for the all-girl team, but that sugar already got her honey, boo. Good friend though," Cindy replied smiling.  
  
"What about her friend, is she straight?" asked Alec, captivated by the short, blond beauty.  
  
"If I remember right that's her home girl, Bunny or maybe Buffy. I'm not that sure," Cindy told him.  
  
"Whoever she is she seems quite friendly with that guy she's standing with," Max observed slyly.  
  
Alec gazed longingly at the girl as she walked over with her group of friends. She was with two guys, one older, late forties at most. The other was the problem. He was definitely competition: tall, strong looking and certainly handsome.  
  
"This is the gang," began Willow, "this is Buffy," she pointed at the blonde girl who smiled, "Dawn, Buffy's little sister," she indicated a girl with long brown hair who was clearly several years younger then the rest of them, "Xander," she pointed at the competition, "Giles," the older man smiled, "Anya, Xander's girlfriend," Alec let out a sigh of relief, "and Tara my girlfriend."  
  
"This is Max, Sketchy and Alec," Cindy introduced her friends.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," smiled Buffy eyeing the attractive muscular guy as the rest of them settled round the small table.  
  
"So boo, what brings you to Seattle?" asked Cindy surprised.  
  
"Well, we decided to move because, urmm... there were problems at our old town and we thought it best to live somewhere else for a while," Willow told them, snuggling up Tara.  
  
The conversation flowed well all night. It was only around two o'clock that they finally realized how late it was and said their goodbyes. Alec really wanted to go with Buffy, but she had said that she had important stuff to do so he couldn't. They all arranged to meet back at Crash in a couple of days and Willow and OC made plans to meet each other the next day when they both got off work. It turned out that Dawn was looking for work, even though Buffy didn't want her to, and Sketchy mentioned Jam Pony. Buffy said that she would take Dawn there the next day to try and get her a job, and Alec leaped at the chance to arrange to meet her. Everyone else in the group already had jobs, mostly in shops or cafes.  
  
As they separated Alec had a strong urge to follow Buffy home, but then he felt the tight grip of Max's hand on his arm, digging her nails in.  
  
"You're not following her home," Max ordered quietly.  
  
"Ouch," Alec hissed, "that hurt. I only want to make sure she gets home ok. She's not a revved up female like you. She needs protecting and I really want to be the protector."  
  
"You get your ass off home so that you don't end up sleeping with her and never calling back," Max told him and he finally gave in.  
  
"Ok Max, but you could be forcing me to give up a chance to score."  
  
"Men," Max exclaimed and hit him hard on the shoulder before walking away.  
  
"Women," Alec muttered.  
  
If he had followed Buffy home, he would have been in for a surprise. If he had seen her break the jaw of the six foot bouncer, then plunge a wooden stake into his heart all without breaking a sweat, he would have been impressed. But a girlfriend who spent most of her time kicking the life out of the undead was definitely not the kind of girl that he was after. It's a good thing he walked home instead. Otherwise Buffy would have a lot of explaining to do. 


End file.
